1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator having an improved electronic component box, and an improved mounting structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a refrigerator comprises a main body with storing compartments, such as a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment, a cool air generating part provided in the main body and generating a cooling air, and doors to open and close openings of the storing compartments.
The conventional refrigerator further comprises an electric component box accommodating electric components, such as a circuit board, to supply power to the refrigerator and control the refrigerator.
According to the conventional refrigerator, a rectangular parallelepiped electric component box having a circuit board, etc. is provided at a component compartment in a lower part of the main body of the refrigerator. A separating plate separating the interior of the electric component unit is provided. The circuit board is provided on one side of the separating plate, and electric components and bundled lines are provided on an other side of the separating plate.
But according to the conventional refrigerator, the electric component box is provided in the interior of the component compartment, and when a user wants to inspect the electric component box, he/she has to move the refrigerator, and inspect the electric component box through a rear of the refrigerator. Accordingly, it is not easy to inspect the electric component box.